The Adoration of Kiku Honda
by A Gay Elephant Named Jonathan
Summary: Kiku Honda has been given the chance to study abroad in France for a whole semester, and he can't wait to begin studying. However, once he arrives at his temporary university, he soon finds out that it's not at all like he expected. College AU, France/Japan and quite a few side pairings that aren't very relevant to the story. Written for my best friend BlackRoseofParis.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there! InvaderFiction is here with my second Hetalia romance thing-y, and just like with the first one, it involves a pairing that is absolutely not popular... at all. Especially this one here, because... IT IS FRAPAN. Ah, Frapan, a pairing that I myself kind of... don't like but don't hate, as in on the fence about the pairing. So now you may be wondering why I made this fic in the first place. Well... my best friend (she is vetgirl8295 on here) is a Hetalia fan, and she is also a yaoi fangirl. She, one day while at our house for dinner, decided that Frapan was an awesome pairing and started shipping it. **

**Eventually, after starting my first thingamajig of the romance kind relating to my OTP [JaPrussia/Prupan], I decided I would write a Frapan fic for her! And this is it. Originally, this story took place with le regular countries and whatnot, but that was going nowhere fast so I gave up. Today, I decided a new plot for the story after thinking about some scenes I wanted to add in it if I ever finished the first chapter. Thusly, this new and actually half-decent Frapan was born. Human names are used. Enjoy mon amis!**

* * *

Kiku stood in the middle of one of the many terminals in the ever-crowded Paris-Charles de Gaulle Airport, clutching the bags he packed tightly. Though one could not tell from his expression, he was excited to be in this airport. Several hours ago, he had been in his home country, Japan, and now he was almost half way across the world in Paris, France. He had been accepted into a school program which allowed him to study abroad for a whole semester at the Hetalia University of Paris. He would be taking courses relating to humanities- history, art, philosophy, and even anthropology- anything that studies the human condition. Kiku smiled to himself. _Today begins my journey of cultural enlightenment. _He made his way out of the terminal, trying his best not to bump into anyone, but he did not have much luck. By the time he had gotten out of the building, he wasn't able to count how many times he had said "Oh, excuse me! I didn't mean to bump into you!" Kiku called a taxi with one of the pay phones outside (he had made sure he new the number of a taxi cab so he could get to the university) and got in the cab. "Hetalia University, please." The driver raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

The Japanese boy stared out the window of the taxi, registering all the new sights and sounds of this strange country. How would he ever have time to see everything this proclaimed 'city of love' had to offer? Stuck in his own thoughts, the teen hadn't noticed that the cab had stopped. "Tres bien. That'll be five euros."

Kiku snapped out of his trance. "O-Oh. merci." he muttered, digging around in one of his bags for his wallet. He pulled out six-hundred of his own currency, yen. The driver stared at the money. "What kind of trick is this?" he hissed.

Kiku's eyes widened. "No, no! It's not a trick! I'm paying you the proper amount!"

"How do I know that? This is foreign currency! I can't accept this!"

The Asian began to stumble on his words and speak in his native language, frantically apologizing. His apology roughly translated to "I'm s-sorry! I didn't know, honestly!"

The driver glared. "What the hell are you saying? Speak English, for God's sake!"

"I-I-I-" is all the Japanese boy could manage.

"Is there a problem here, Georges?" entered a third voice. A French man leaned on the passenger side window, glancing at the driver. The man had shoulder-length blonde hair, cerulean eyes, and was dressed rather fashionably. He appeared to be in his early twenties.

The driver, apparently named Georges, nodded. "Oui! This _foreigner-_" -he said foreigner with annoyance- "is trying to pay me in a different currency!"

"And what's wrong with that?" the man asked calmly.

"I can't accept a different currency! I don't know how much of the pay I'm asking for is in this money. What if he's ripping me off?" Georges said.

The Frenchman turned his attention to Kiku. "You, boy."

"Kiku, sir." the Asian told him.

"I'm sorry. Kiku. How much money did he ask of you?"

"Five euros, sir."

"Five euros. I see. And how much did you pay him?"

"Six-hundred yen, sir. That's roughly five euros."

"Good. Good. Now, luckily for you I do know what how yen equates to euros." he said. "Georges, Kiku here is telling the truth. Six-hundred yen is indeed five euros."

Georges narrowed his eyes. "Are you exactly sure, Francis?"

Francis nodded. "Yes."

The driver paused to think. "...very well. You're off the hook."

Kiku bowed as much as one could while sitting down. "M-Merci, sir! I-I'm sorry for the trouble, sir." Kiku said, getting out of the cab and unloading his bags.

Georges rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. See you around, Francis." And with that, he drove off.

Kiku glanced at Francis. "Thank you, too. I was a little worried there."

Francis smiled. "No problem. Georges can be a little difficult sometimes." he replied

The Asian nodded. "I can tell." he said. "But how do you know him?"

"Oh, he and I used to be in the same dorm before he graduated last year." the Frenchman explained.

"I see. Well, I hope the people are nicer than him in my dorm." Kiku said.

"Everyone is relatively nice here, Kiku. But you may have some issues with some arrogant and annoying guys but other than that, you'll be fine." Francis assured him.

The Asian sighed with a little relief. "That's good."

"Oh! I forgot to properly introduce myself." He stuck out his hand. "Francis Bonnefoy."

Kiku slowly took Francis's hand and shook it. "Kiku Honda."

"Nice to meet you, Kiku. Studying abroad?"

The Japanese boy nodded. "Hai. I'll be studying here for a whole semester."

Francis smiled again. "That's nice. I'm sure we'll be good friends this year." he said.

"I hope so, Francis-san." he replied. Kiku paused. "Erm, can you direct me to the chancellor's office? I think I'm supposed to meet him so he can assign me a dorm room."

"Of course! Follow me." Francis led Kiku through the halls of the college, quickly reaching the chancellor's office since they kept up with small talk. Francis knocked on the door.

"Come in, please." came a voice from inside the room.

Francis opened the door. "Chancellor Himaruya? My friend is studying abroad here and he needs-"

"-To be assigned a dorm room. I know how it goes, Monsieur Bonnefoy." the chancellor told Francis. Francis flushed from embarrassment. "You may go now, Monsieur Bonnefoy."

"Excuse me, sir," Kiku cut in. "Can Francis-san stay here? Once you've assigned me a room I might need him to help me find it."

Chancellor Himaruya studied Kiku. "Tres bien. Now," he said, pulling out one of the drawers of his desk and rummaging through to find Kiku's file. "Monsieur Honda, I'll have you know that Hetalia University has been a little crowded lately, so we may have to put you in a crowded dorm. That would mean that there could be around four to five people in the same dorm room, excluding you. Is that going to bother you?"

Kiku shook his head. "No, sir. I used to share a house with seven siblings." he replied.

"Very good. So, I'm going to assign you to dorm 2A. Francis, could you show him where that is?" said the chancellor.

Francis nodded. "Of course, sir! It's where I'm staying, after all!" He nodded to Kiku. "Come on. We should go."

"Okay, Francis-san. Thank you, Chancellor Himaruya." he said before the two walked out together.

Francis led him to dorm 2A. "Brace yourself." he told Kiku.

The Japanese student titled his head. "What do you mean by-" he stopped when the Frenchman opened the door. The room was a mess! A white-haired student was playing some kind of video game while a brunette and ginger-brunette watched. Food scraps and beer cans surrounding them while another blonde student was trying to clean up the room, but his efforts were unsuccessful. _How can they live like that? _Kiku wondered.

"Guys!" Francis called to them. The four students turned their heads. Francis pointed to Kiku. "This is Kiku Honda, our new room mate."

The white-haired student groaned. "Another one? We can barely manage having five in this stupid room!" he whined. From the way he talked, it appeared he was German.

"I just hope you clean up after yourself, Kiku." said the blonde student, also a German.

"Don't worry, sir. I always try to keep things clean." Kiku replied.

"Ve~ I like having more people in the dorm! It's fun to make friends" the ginger-brunette, apparently Italian, said.

"It's very nice to meet all of you." Kiku said

The Italian jumped up and hugged Kiku. "Ve~ it's nice to meet you too! I'm Feliciano Vargas!"

The Asian gasped and pushed him away. "Don't touch me!" he hissed.

Feliciano frowned. "Ve~ why not? Everyone loves hugs!"

The blonde German placed his hand on Feli's shoulder. "Feliciano, some people just don't like to be touched." he told the Italian. He glanced at Kiku. "I'm sorry about my friend. He's just... affectionate."

"I-It's okay," Kiku muttered.

The German stuck his hand out. "I am Ludwig Beilschmidt." he said.

Kiku awkwardly shook Ludwig's hand. "Nice to meet you, Ludwig-san."

Ludwig nodded. "Likewise." He pointed to the white-haired student who had gone back to playing video games. "Since he's probably not going to introduce himself, that's my older bruder, Gilbert."

"It's nice to meet you, Gilbert-san." Kiku said to the German.

However, the only reply he got from Gilbert was "Yeah, whatever."

The brunette approached Kiku. "I'm Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo! I hope we can be friends!" said the brunette, who appeared to be Spanish.

"I-I hope so too." Kiku muttered in reply.

"Now guys, I think you're crowding him!" Francis cut in. "Kiku, I should probably explain how the bed situation works. See, this dorm was built for only about three people. Since we have more than that, we have to share beds."

Kiku frowned. "So I have to...?"

Francis nodded. "Share a bed. Now," he said, "Ludwig and Feliciano have been sharing a bed, Antonio and Gilbert have been sharing a bed, but luckily for me I've been sleeping by myself."

"But don't think we let him have his own bed so easily!" Gilbert intervened. "It was a long process for us to figure out who would get a bed to themselves."

Francis ignored him. "Since you have arrived at our dorm, we have six. Do you understand what that means?"

"I... have to share a bed with you?" Kiku suggested nervously.

The Frenchman smiled. "That's it."

The Asian's eyes widened and blushed. "B-But- I couldn't stand being so close to someone. I- I need my personal space!"

The French blonde sighed. "Believe me, I know. But we have to. The college is getting crowded and we all have to improvise. I'm sorry Kiku, but that's how it has to be."

"...I guess I won't die if I share a bed with you, Francis-san." Kiku said.

"That's the spirit! ...I guess." Francis said.

Kiku nodded. "I guess so too. I should probably unpack now. Where should I put my things?"

"What did you bring?" Francis asked.

Kiku glanced down at his bags. "Oh. Clothes, some books... you know, essentials."

"Well, I recommend keeping them in your bag unless you want them to get lost in this pigsty of a room." the Frenchman said.

The Japanese boy frowned. "O-Oh. Then I guess I'll put them under my- er, our bed." he said.

Francis pointed to his bed and Kiku placed his bags under the bed. "Well, this should certainly be an interesting year." he murmured to himself. "Interesting indeed."

* * *

**A/N: HOLY CRAP THIS TURNED OUT LONGER THAN I INTENDED. Well, what did you guys think?**

**Also, to note, we're just going to say everyone speaks English for no apparent reason. Just go along with it, okay?**

**I personally liked writing this chapter. It may have taken on and off writing for six hours, but I finished it!**

**Hmmm, maybe Frapan will grow on me during this experience. Well, I hope to see you all soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello my friends! I am here again to update my story that people seem to like for some reason. I mean DANG, 7 reviews on just the FIRST chapter? That's never happened. But it's awesome and I'm very happy because of it! The reviews inspire me to update because they let me know that people like my story!**

**So, because of this, here is my new chapter. This was intended to be written earlier, but I got caught up in an obsession with creepypasta. Hell yeah, that stuff is awesome. ****But I digress. Also, mah friend (whom I wrote the story for) read it on Thursday! And she liked it! I so happeh! And she likes creepypasta too! And we're both freaked out by Jeff the Killer's picture for some reason! But I digress some more.**

**Oh also, thanks to Yaoi-and-Dark-Chocolate and Definitely an A-Hole for pointing out some mistakes in chapter 1. I fixed them. ^^**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

Kiku, having finished 'unpacking' his things, went to lunch with his new room mates. Francis had walked him down to the cafeteria, insisting that the new student stick with him for the day. As they both reached the counter where all the food was located, Francis muttered to him "Let's hope that Arthur is not working in the dining hall today."

Kiku gave him a quizzical look. "Who is Arthur?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you're new. Arthur is a student who lives in one of the other dorm rooms down the hall from ours. He works in the kitchen sometimes for extra money." He sighed. "However, his ability to cook is... terrible, to say the least."

"His cooking can't be that bad."

Another student whom Kiku did not know leaned towards the two. "You clearly have never tried Artie's cooking then!" said the unfamiliar blonde student, who, telling by his accent, was American.

"Oh shut up, Alfred." hissed a young British man from behind the food counter. "My cooking is perfectly fine!"

Alfred scoffed. "You're the only person who thinks that."

'Artie' glared at the American. "You bloody-"

"Lover's quarrel?" Francis jumped in.

The two blushed heavily. "W-What? Dude, I-I don't-"

"T-That's ridiculous, you bloody frog! I do _not_ l-love-"

Francis rolled his eyes at the two boys' stuttered sentences. "Whatever."

Kiku cleared his throat to remind the students that he was there as well. Francis glanced at Kiku and his eyes widened for a few seconds. "Oh! Kiku, I'm sorry! Guys, this is Kiku Honda, a new student here." he told the other two boys.

Artie smiled a tiny bit. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Honda. I'm Arthur Kirkland." he said, bowing to him. "Did I do the bow right?"

Kiku nodded. "You did, Arthur-san; and please, call me Kiku." Arthur nodded.

Alfred wrapped his arm around Kiku's shoulder. "Dude! I'm Alfred F. Jones, and I am the hero of Hetalia University!" he said in his typical loud, annoying voice.

The Japanese boy gasped at the sudden contact and tried to shove Alfred away. "P-Please get off, Alfred-san." he murmured.

The American laughed obnoxiously. "Dude, why? I'm not going to hurt you or anything!"

Arthur sighed, exasperated. "He's not worried about that, you git." he told Alfred. "He probably just doesn't like being touched. Or is a germaphobe."

Kiku glanced up at the Alfred. "Arthur-san is right."

"Sooo... you're germaphobe?"

"No, no. I just don't like to be touched."

"Oh. Sorry, dude." Alfred removed his arm from Kiku's shoulder.

"I-It's all right, Alfred-san. You didn't know." he replied.

Alfred grinned. "Great! So, you wanna hang out with me today?"

"Kiku is settling in today, Alfred. Besides, he's hanging out with his room mates today." Francis told him.

Kiku nodded. "He's right, Alfred-san. I'm busy today." Alfred pouted. "...But we can, er, hang out tomorrow, I suppose."

"Okay! You'll have an awesome time with the hero, I promise!" said the American, taking his tray (which had just been sitting on the counter) and bound off to one of the tables.

Arthur sighed. "I don't think you know what you've gotten yourself into, Kiku. No one likes Alfred."

Francis smirked. "Ah, but you love the American, non?"

"N-No!" Arthur hissed, blushing again. "I thought I already explained this to you! I do not like that annoying, arrogant, loud-mouthed, handsome- Wait, I-I mean- just drop it!" Arthur crossed his arms and glared at the ground.

Before the situation became any more awkward, Kiku suggested, "We should get our food now." Francis nodded. He picked out his food rather quickly, being careful to avoid Arthur's terrible cooking, while Kiku just stared at all the food, trying to decide what he wanted. "You go along," Kiku said. "I'll meet you guys in a moment."

The Frenchman shrugged and left to join his room mates at one of the tables. Arthur tapped Kiku on the shoulder. "I have a suggestion," he said. "Stay the hell away from Francis. No matter how nice he makes himself look, he'll always be one thing: a disgusting, perverted frog and he'll stop at nothing to take advantage of you."

Kiku tilted his head in confusion. "T-Take advantage of me?"

"Yeah. He'd probably find some way to get everyone out of the dorm room so you two can have some 'special time' together. 'Special time' as in raping you. I wouldn't put it above him to rape you, honestly." Arthur replied.

The Japanese boy shook his head. "He would never do that. Francis-san is a good man, and he'd never-"

"You barely know him, Kiku. Observe what he does for the next week or so and you'll see what he's really like."

Kiku sighed. "Very well, Arthur-san." he went back top deciding what he wanted to eat.

"Oh, if you want something good, I suggest my fish 'n chips here. They're absolutely marvelous." Arthur grumbled something else under his breath but he other boy couldn't make it out. Kiku took the fish 'n chips and went to find his new room mates. Feliciano waved when he caught sight of Kiku. "Hey! Kiku! Over here, Kiku!"

"I think he can hear you, Feliciano." Ludwig said.

Kiku sat down between Francis and Feliciano. "You got Arthur's fish 'n chips?" Feliciano said, glancing down at Kiku's food. "That stuff is yucky. You should have gotten pasta instead!"

"Ja," Gilbert agreed. "It's disgusting."

"Completely disgusting," Antonio said.

Ludwig nodded. "For once, I agree with these three. Arthur's food is awful."

"Didn't I warn you, Kiku? I told you to stay away from Arthur's cooking." Francis said.

"It can't be all that bad." Kiku said. The five glanced at each other but said nothing. Kiku took one bite before his expression turned to disgust. He spit out the bite of fish he took. "T-That's just-"

"Awful?" Francis suggested.

Kiku nodded. "I can't believe someone could cook so bad." he muttered.

Francis shrugged. "It's a mystery to me."

The Japanese student stood back up. "I-I'm going to get something else."

"Sounds like a plan." Francis said. As Kiku walked back to the counter he made a mental note. _Note to self: never try to eat Arthur's food again. Not even if your life depends on it._

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Introducing other characters! Not as many as I would like, but still good.**

**Also, I think it's neccesary I do this now. Here is my pairing list for le story: Frapan [no duh]**

**GerIta [that's a no brainer]**

**Prustria [I chose this because I wanted Gilbert to be with someone besides Canda (I hate PruCan) and since I can't do JaPrussia, I have to do Prustria.]**

**USUK [I love this pairing so much I couldn't NOT have it in my story!]**

**and maybe others, depending on who else I include in the story. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay, I'm back again! Hope you guys had a nice Memorial Day weekend! I sure did! And I just finished school yesterday~! YAYSIES! So****, to start off, I'm glad you people have been liking my story. Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and faves! They make me smile cupcakes and PASTA! ^^**

**Oh, and also, I changed the pairings list: ****Frapan [per usual], ****GerIta, ****USUK, ****Prustria, ****Spamano [I forgot this one. Also, Lovi won't be swearing too much. Mom doesn't want me to swear.], o****ne-sided Giripan & Turpan, ****possible GiriTurk, and probably several mentioned pairings****. ****One last thing! I changed the chancellor's name. He is now Chancellor Himaruya. Get it? GET IT? Yeah, you get it. ****Enjoy!**

* * *

When Kiku returned to the counter, he was glad to see Arthur wasn't there. _Good, _he thought. _His shift must have ended. At least now he won't know I hate his cooking. _He discarded the Brit's alleged 'food' in a trash can near the counter and picked out a few dishes (and desert) that didn't seem poisonous and/or British. He rejoined his friends, and throughout the rest of lunch, everyone conversed freely. They asked Kiku about his life back at home, and then they told him about their own homelands. "Ve~ Italy is the prettiest place you'll ever see, Kiku! You should visit me and my brother sometime at our home in Sicily!" Feliciano told his friend cheerfully.

"You have a brother, Feliciano-kun?" Kiku asked.

Feli nodded. "Ve~ yeah! He goes here, too! In fact, I see him! HEY! LOVINO! Over here, Lovi!" he shouted.

Kiku jumped at the Italian's sudden shouting. _In Japan, this would never happen, _he thought to himself. Another young man, a dark brunette who looked much like Feliciano, stomped over. "What the hell do you want, you idiot?" he demanded.

The ginger Italian pointed to Kiku. "Lovino, I wanted you to meet my new friend and room mate, Kiku!"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "That's all you wanted me for? Just to meet some stupid friend of yours? For God's sake, you find a new friend every freaking day of the week!"

"Ve~ I know, but this one is special!"

"You say that for every friend!"

"I know, but I really mean it this time, Lovi!"

"Whatever. Any friend is fine with me as long as he isn't that potato eater Ludwig." Lovino glared at the German. Feli sighed and got out of his chair to hugg Lovino. "It's hug time!"

"WILL YOU STOP WITH YOUR HUG THERAPY?" Lovi shrieked, elbowing his brother in the stomach to get away.

Ludwig shook his head. "I'll never understand Catholics."

Kiku glanced at his room mates. "Is Lovino-kun always this... rash?"

The German sighed. "Sadly, yes." he replied.

Antonio smiled. "I just think Lovi wants to be _loved_~!" he said in a slightly sing-song tone, pulling Lovino onto his lap and nuzzling him.

The brunette Italian blushed furiously. "_B-Bastardo_!" Lovino practically sprang out of the Spaniard's lap. "I'd yell at you right now, but I... have a class to get to!" With that, he ran out of the cafeteria.

Francis grinned at Antonio. "You'll get him yet, Tonio."

The Spaniard nodded. "I'll never give up on my Lovi!"

"Erm..." is all Kiku could think to say.

"Oh Kiku, allow me to explain. Antonio has a huge crush on Lovino. Lovino has a crush on him as well. Unfortunately, Lovino is too stubborn to admit he loves Tonio. It's kind of like with Ludwig, who won't admit he's in love with Feli."

"I am not in love with him!" Ludwig exclaimed, blushing.

The Frenchman smirked. "See? He completely denies it."

"Because it's all lies!"

Gilbert laughed. "Jeez, West, calm down. Francis is just poking a little fun."

"Some people don't see that as poking fun, Gilbert." hissed a student from another table. He had an accent much like Ludwig and Gilbert's, but it was slightly different. He was a brunette with lavender eyes and spectacles.

"Shut up, Roddy. This isn't any of your business." Gilbert said.

Roddy glared. "True, but I just felt like I should put my two cents in."

"Well we don't want your spare change!" Gilbert replied.

Francis smiled. "Ah, I forgot about these two. Gilbert and Roderich are completely in love with each other, Kiku. They just try to hide it with their constant arguing."

Gilbert blushed. "Francis! I-I don't _not_ love Specs, okay?" he growled.

Roderich nodded, a blush also visible on his face. "I could _never_ love that buffoon, Francis." he muttered.

"That's what they all say." answered the Frenchman.

Kiku squirmed in his chair, sensing the uncomfortable mood. "S-So, I don't think we've ever been introduced!" he squeaked to Roderich, trying to change the subject.

Roderich glanced at the Japanese boy. "Oh, where are my manners? I am Roderich Edelstein." he said to Kiku. He tapped a light brunette girl the new student hadn't noticed before that was staring daggers at Gilbert on the shoulder. She turned her attention to Kiku and immediately smiled. "Oh, nice to meet you! I'm Elizaveta Héderváry."

Kiku nodded to them. "I am Kiku Honda. I'm studying here for the semester."

"How nice!" Elizaveta said. "Just stay away from Francis and Gilbert and you'll be fine." She glared at the two, who had fake hurt expressions.

"Lizzie, I am seriously offended!" Gilbert said sarcastically. "Why, I would never hurt a fly, let alone a room mate of mine!" Elizaveta's glare became more intense.

Francis chuckled and placed a hand on Gilbert's shoulder. "Come now, let's not tease her too much. Remember what happened last time?"

Gilbert paused to think, and then shuddered. Whatever had happened last time was not good. Roderich stood up from his table. "I'll see you later, Kiku." Kiku nodded to him.

"Where're you going, Specs?" the albino asked his supposed 'crush'.

"If you really must know, I'm going to my dorm room so I can triple check my extra credit assignment for my Anthropology course." the Austrian replied.

The albino German laughed obnoxiously. "Kesesese! Jeez Specs, you triple check assignments? I don't even check mine once!"

"That's why you're failing all your courses!" Roderich hissed.

"Ja, whatever."

The bespectacled student sighed with exasperation and left the cafeteria, with Elizaveta, who followed suit.

Francis stood up, and said, "We should go too, Kiku. I want to show you all of the campus." Kiku got up from his chair and walked out with Francis, but not before saying good bye to his friends.

"Everyone is here is so... different from the people at my old university, Francis-san." Kiku said as the walked through the halls. "Everyone at my school is quiet and reserved, just like me."

The Frenchman chuckled. "Then this place must be a big shock to you then, Kiku."

"Very much so."

"Get out of my way! I gotta turn in this assignment!" said a tall, dark-skinned brunette student wearing an odd mask as he ran into Kiku, knocking them both to the ground. "I told ya to-" the student began, before looking at the Asian. His face flushed and he began to stutter. "O-Oh, I'm s-sorry, k-kid!"

"It's all right, er..."

"S-Sadiq Annan."

"It's all right, Sadiq-san." Sadiq stood up and offered his hand to Kiku. The Asian boy accepted Sadiq's hand as he pulled him up. "So, I'm guessing you're new here, k-kid." he said, his stuttering already seeming to disappear.

Kiku nodded. "Yes, I'm studying here for a semester." he answered. "Oh, by the way, I'm Kiku Honda."

"Kiku Honda," Sadiq echoed. "I'll remember that." He smiled awkwardly. "Look, I'm real sorry about bumping into ya, Kiku."

"I said it was all right, Sadiq-san." Kiku said.

Another brunette (the hell's up with this school and brunettes?) approached them. "Bumped into another student, Sadiq?" he asked in a strangely monotone voice.

Sadiq glared at the student. "Shut up, fetta-bread."

'Fetta-bread' glared back. "You shut up, stupid head."

"I said I was sorry to him!"

"You probably didn't mean it."

"I totally did!"

"Wrong."

"You bite me!"

"No way."

Kiku sighed. _Great. More students that hate each other. _"Now, now, you two. It's not the time to fight. Sadiq, didn't you say you had an assignment to turn in?" Francis intervened.

Sadiq paused his arguing. "Oh crap! You're right! I gotta go! See ya around, Kiku!" He picked up his assignment from off the ground, darted down the hallway, and into one of the doors.

"I apologize about that jerk Sadiq."

"It's fine. He seems nice." Kiku replied.

"Well, he's a jerk. But whatever. I'm Herakles Karpusi." the student said.

"Ah, a pleasure to meet you, Herakles-san. I'm-"

"Kiku Honda, I know," Herakles inerjected. "I heard you talking to Sadiq."

Kiku blinked with surprise. "O-Oh, all right then. It was nice meeting you."The Japanese boy grabbed Francis's hand and dragged him away from Herakles. "I know leaving him abruptly like that was not the politest thing to do, but I think I've had enough of meeting students today." he told Francis.

"I understand, Kiku. You did seem a little overwhelmed." said the Frenchman. "You can let go of my hand now."

Kiku blushed and immediately let go of the blonde's hand. Francis smirked. "But you know, I think Sadiq has a crush on you."

The Japanese boy titled his head. "How could you tell?"

"Didn't you see him? The second he saw you he started blushing and stuttering. He likes you, obviously." He smiled. "I can't blame him. You're absolutely captivating."

The Asian blushed even darker. "L-Let's just finish the tour of the campus, please." he murmured.

Francis nodded and continued to show Kiku around the campus. They remained silent the rest of the tour. _I-I can't believe Francis-san would say something so... strange. _Kiku thought. _He thinks I'm... captivating? It's not like he likes me or anything. Then again, Sadiq seemed to fall for me the second he saw me._ He sighed internally. _I really hope Francis-san was joking..._

* * *

**A/N: AND I SAY HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA HEYYEYYAAEYAAAE I SAID HEY WHAT'S GOING ON AND HE TRIIIIIIES OH MAI GAWD HOW I TRY I TRY ALL THE TIME IN THIS INSTITUTION AND HE PRAYS OH MAI GAWD HOW I PRAY I PRAY EVERY SINGLE DAY MYAAAH FOR REVOLUTIO-HOOON**

**Confused yet? Better be. Well, what'd you guys think of this chapter? I introduced some more characters (the ones that were important to the side pairings) and progressed the story SLIGHTLY.**

**THIS WAS A VERY ACCOMPLISHED CHAPTER. Also, my update schedule for this story is (I hope) at least one a week. Sometimes it may take longer, but I hope I can stick to the schedule. Well, see you guys later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Howdily dowdily neighboroonies! I'm sorry for taking so long, I've been busy. Busy with awesome stuff. So I haven't really had time to seriously sit down and write. I_ did_ write that ItaMex crackfic at my friend's house... for my other friend... who happens to be my friend's sister... and this story happens to be for my friend's sister as well... but I digress. Enjoy!**

* * *

After Francis finished showing Kiku around the campus, they returned to their dorm room. Kiku cringed when he saw the messy room again. "Can't stand the messy room?" Francis asked. He nodded. The Frenchman smirked. "Well believe me, you better get used to it. There's no use in cleaning this room with these three around." He motioned towards Feliciano, Antonio, and Gilbert, who were playing video games, just as they did when Kiku had first arrived there.

"I don't think I'll be able to," Kiku replied. "I can't stand it when things aren't clean."

"Then you and I are on the same page," Ludwig said. "Perhaps with you I can finally get this place in order."

The Asian nodded. "I certainly hope so, Ludwig-san. I don't think I could stand living in such a mess for a whole semester. I'll make sure this place gets in order."

Ludwig smiled. "I'll keep you to that."

~'..'~

Kiku spent the next few days starting out his new classes. He was loving them a lot. Learning about the nation of France was so fascinating. He didn't even mind the piles of assingments he had to do for his classes, they only helped him enjoy his subjects more. Hell, he didn't even care he had to share a bed with Francis! Though he would never admit it, he didn't care about sharing a bed with Francis because he liked being so close to the man. He could never figure why he felt this way, though. However, the one downside to it all it was always rather hard to focus while studying, or doing assignments, as Gilbert, Antonio, and (surprisingly) Francis were almost alsways exasperatingly loud. The new student had tried several times to catch their attention so he could ask them to quiet down, but they acted as if he didn't even exist. This greatly frustrated Kiku. When he was in Japan, people always paid mind to their neighbors, and if they didn't, all one had to do was simply ask them to stop whatever they had been doing. One night, Ludwig noticed his frustration, and he asked, "Is there a problem, Kiku?"

"No. Those three are just being a little too loud for my liking." he replied.

Feliciano (who was cuddling with Ludwig in their bed) smiled. "Ve~ this is one of their quieter days, Kiku!" he said.

Kiku's eyes widened slightly. If that was one of their quieter, then he'd hate to see one of the louder times. He cringed at the thought. "Feli is right. This IS one of their quieter days. I'm glad for it too. Finally, I have some peace and quiet."

"You call this peace and quiet? I call this madness."

"Madness? This is SPARTA!" Gilbert yelled, never losing focus on his game. The other two boys laughed and Kiku sighed. The neighboring dorm was apparently annoyed by the noise as well, because the door flung open to reveal Elizaveta holding a frying pan. "How many times do we have to tell you: BE QUIET!" she roared. Gilbert shrieked in an unmanly way, Antonio began to apologize over and over again, and Francis approached Elizaveta. "Elizaveta, I'm sorry for our noise. We don't realize that we're annoying others."

The Hungarian didn't seem pleased with this answer. She swung her frying pan at Francis' head. It connected with his head and made a loud _BANG, _knocking over Francis. Eliza glared at him. "I don't want to find myself at your door complaining about the noise again. _Are we understood?_" She said the last sentence with quite an amount of malice. The three nodded. "I'm sorry for my idiots dorm mates, Elizaveta." Ludwig apologized.

"It's not your fault, Ludwig. You just got unlucky with your dorm-mates." Eliza muttered, walking out of the dorm and slamming the door behind her. Francis sat up and rubbed his head. Kiku got out of his- er, their- bed and walked over to Francias. "A-Are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Kiku-cheri. I'm used to things like this." the Frenchman replied.

The Japanese boy's eyes widened. "It's a normal occurence?" he asked. Francis nodded.

"T-That's awful!" he exclaimed.

Francis shrugged. "You get used to it." he said. "Can you help me up, Kiku?"

"Of course!" Kiku stretched out his hand for Francis, and the blonde grabbed the boy's hand. Kiku's heart did a little leap from the contact and he blushed. He pulled Francis up. "Merci, Kiku." he said. Kiku nodded while staring down at his feet, still blushing.

"Are you okay?" Francis asked.

"I-I'm fine." he squeaked out.

Francis looked skeptical, but nodded. "All right." He glanced at the clock. "Wow, it's midnight already? We should get to bed."

Gilbert groaned. "But I'm not tired!" Gilbert whined.

The blonde Frenchman smiled. "He's like a five year-old sometimes." he whispered to Kiku. "I'm sorry, Gilbert, but we need our sleep."

"I bet I can go without it!" Gilbert said. "I'm so awesome that I DON'T NEED SLEEP!"

Someone banged on the wall from the other side. "Just go to bed, Gilbert!" Elizaveta hissed from the other dorm.

He sighed. "Fine." Antonio turned the game system off and the two climbed into bed. Francis and Kiku climbed into their bed and switched off the lamp. "Ve~ goodnight Ludwig!" Feli said.

"Goodnight, Feliciano." Ludwig muttered.

"Ve~ goodnight Kiku!"

"Goodnight, Feliciano-kun."

"Ve~ goodnight Francis!"

"Goodnight, Feli."

"Ve~ good-"

"Just go to bed, Feliciano." Ludwig said, cutting off his bedmate.

Felia sighed. "O-kaaaay." he muttered, finally quieting down.

Kiku smiled slightly. This was the one time of day when everyone was quiet. Unfortunately, it never lasted long, as he knew that once he fell asleep it would be morning before he could even begin to truly enjoy the silence. Just as any other night, he quickly fell asleep, tired out from his classes and assignments that day.

Kiku awoke the next morning a few minutes before their alarm clock went off, as he always did. He immediately realized that his head (and left arm) was resting on Francis' chest. He blushed furiously and tried to sit up in bed, but Francis, in his sleep, pulled him back down with his arms wrapped around his upper body. He, thusly, had no choice but to lay there until the blonde woke up in a few minutes. As Kiku lay there with his bedmate, still in a rather awkward position, images flashed up into his mind, that of which he'd never tell to anyone. He had the mind to slap himself lightly and curse about being so dirty-minded, but how could he help it? Ever since he'd discovered the Internet he'd been plagued with such thoughts. Finally, the alarm clock rang. Ludwig (who was 'in charge' of the clock) turned it off and got out of bed. He was quite tired that morning, as he didn't notice Francis and Kiku's position. All he did was tap Francis and say "Time to get up."

Francis slowly woke up. "Mmm... Kiku... why are you still in bed?"

Kiku's merely blushed and tried to speak, but no audible sound came out. The blonde took a moment to register why. "Oh, I'm sorry, Kiku-cheri." He removed his arms from Kiku, who sat up in their bed. "T-Thank you." he murmured.

The Frenchman nodded and climbed out of bed. Kiku followed suit. Antonio, Gilbert, and Feliciano were all still in bed, but Ludwig would wake them up with the prospect of breakfast soon enough. After all the room mates had dressed, they headed down to the cafeteria. Alfred and Arthur were already there, as were Sadiq, Herakles, another student he hadn't met (that Francis later identified as an Egyptian student named Gupta), Elizaveta, and Roderich. "Hey, Kiku!" Alfred called loudly.

Kiku cringed from the noise. "H-Hello," he called back in a quiet voice.

Arthur hit the American lightly. "Don't be so loud!" he scolded.

"Pssh! You know he doesn't mind, Artie!"

"He does, I'm sure! He probably just doesn't like to complain!"

"Whatever."

Sadiq waved to Kiku. "G-Good mornin', Kiku." he said, blushing. Herakles waved as well, glaring at Sadiq at the same time. Kiku waved in return of the two. "Good morning, Sadiq-san. How are you?"

"Oh, j-just fine, ya know. Say, I was wonderin'..."

Kiku stopped, waiting for Sadiq to finish.

Sadiq sighed. "J-Just forget it."

The Japanese boy shrugged and walked away. As he did, he heard Herakles say "He probably wouldn't have said yes anyways. He's way out of your league, jerk." and Sadiq reply "Don't you think I know that, fetta-bread? I just wanted to try."

Kiku continued to listen to their conversation. "But you didn't even try. You didn't even get to the part where you say 'will you go on a date with me?'. You're a complete pussy."

"Hey! You try askin' him out, fetta-bread, since ya like him so much! I'll let you see how hard it is to ask someone out!"

"Fine, I will." Herakles stood up from his table and walked over to Kiku. "Hey, Kiku, will you go on a date with me?" He glanced over at Sadiq and stuck his tongue out.

Kiku blushed. "I-It's nice of you to ask, b-but I have to say n-no. I'm sorry."

Herakles frowned. "O-Oh, okay." He walked back to his table with Sadiq (and Gupta) and sighed. "You didn't deserve him anyway, fetta-bread." Sadiq said.

Herakles glared at him again. "Shut up, stupid."

Kiku sighed and headed to the counter to select his breakfast for the day. "What did Herakles want?" Ludwig asked once the Japanese boy had joined them.

"He... asked me out on a... date." he replied.

Francis turned to Kiku, one eyebrow raised. "Did you say yes?"

Kiku shook his head. "N-No. I don't really... like Herakles."

The Japanese student swore he heard relief in Francis' voice when he said, "I see."

Gilbert glanced over at Kiku. "Who DO you like?" he asked.

Kiku blushed. "N-No one."

"Oh, come on!" Gilbert whined. "You have to like _somebody_!"

"Well I don't."

"But-"

Francis cut in. "Leave Kiku alone, Gilbert. Don't you see that he doesn't want to tell anybody who he likes?"

"That's not it at all!" Kiku objected. "I don't like anybody!"

Francis was skeptical. "Sure, Kiku. Whatever you say."

Felicano smiled. "Ve~ hey, maybe he likes Francis and he just doesn't want to tell him that!" he suggested.

Kiku blushed even darker. How was it that Feliciano was the one to guess who he liked? "Maybe, Feli! That's a good guess!" Antonio said, smiling along with Feli.

The Frenchman smirked to Kiku. "Leave him alone, guys." Ludwig growled. "He doesn't like anyone. End of discussion." The new student gave the blonde German a grateful look.

Kiku sighed as he picked out his food. Why did he have to like Francis? Francis did nothing but frustrate him. Sure, on the first day he was nice, but afterwards he became... a jerk, just like Gilbert. He hadn't seem the 'disgusting, prevertedness' that Arthur had described yet, but he was sure he would see it soon. _Sometimes I really hate love._

* * *

**A/N: TO BE CONTINUED. Well, I'm glad I FINALLY finished this chapter. Sorry for any errors. I don't have time to check over the chapter right now. I'll do it later, promise. Bye bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 fixed

**A/N: You know, something you may find interesting is that this was originally called 'The Pursuit of Kiku Honda'. I changed it about an half an hour after I published it. Just saying. Also, thanks for all the reviews! They make me happy. I'm glad y'all like it!**

**And... I got a review on my Creepypasta story...**

**I FEEL SO SPECIAL. :')**

**Edit: PSH FAIL. I edited this story and when I was replacing the chapter I selected the wrong document. I accidentally clicked on my 'It's Real' chapter instead! Sorry. I was REALLY tired last night.**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Kiku spent his breakfast fending off questions about who he liked. Despite that Ludwig said to drop it, those troublesome three- Gilbert, Antonio, and Feliciano- continued to ask. Elizaveta came down with Roderich and two other blonde students, one male and one female, who looked surprisingly a lot like each other._ Oh thanks goodness_, Kiku thought. _Elizaveta-san will put a stop to this. But who are those othet two? Maybe they're Elizaveta-san and Roderich-san's other room mates_. "Good morning, Vash!" Feliciano said to the blonde male cheerfully when the four had returned for the food counter.

"What's so good about it? It's just like any other day! Don't be so optimistic for no reason!" Vash hissed.

The blonde girl looked to her... twin brother? "I think he's just greeting you, big brother." she told him quietly. "Besides, don't I greet you in the same way?"

"Well, I... let's not talk about this now, Lili." Vash murmured.

Lili sighed. "Yes, brother." The four sat down at the table beside Kiku and his friends' table. Feli leaned over to Elizaveta. "Ve~ Lizzie! Kiku likes Francis!" Kiku almost took a spit take when he head Feli. His eyes widened and he blushed.

"He likes him like a friend or he _like likes_ him?" she asked.

Feli paused. "Um... oh, that's confusing!"

Eliza rolled her eyes. "I mean does Kiku like him as a friend or as a lover?"

"Ve~ I think as a lover, Lizzie!" he replied.

A weird expression came across Eliza's face. Was that... glee? "Oh, that's sooooo _cute_!" she squealed. "Kiku, have you asked him out yet?"

Kiku remained silent for a while, trying to remember how to talk. "Um... I-I-"

"Why is it any of your business, Elizaveta?" Vash asked, glaring at her. "If he likes Francis, well that's _his_ problem, not yours."

Eliza sighed. "Whatever, Vash." She glanced back at Kiku. "So, did you ask him out on a date?" she asked again, ignoring the death glare she was getting from Vash.

The Japanese boy blushed hard. "I-I don't like him!" he managed to say.

"He must still be in denial." she muttered to Feliciano.

"Ve~ probably!"

"Or maybe... he doesn't like anyone!" Ludwig hissed.

Eliza smiled and moved her chair so that she was sitting between Ludwig and Feliciano. She placed a hand on the German's shoulder. "Oh, Ludwig, you know that's a lie. He clearly likes someone if he blushes everytime we bring it up."

"Well, he probably blushes because he's embarassed. You know how discreet the Japanese are. They don't pry into the lives of their friends." he replied. Kiku gave his friend another grateful look. He, so far, was the only friend he had here that seemed to be on his side. Vash was one his side, but he didn't consider him a 'friend'. After all, he didn't even know him until a few minutes ago.

The Hungarian shrugged. "A good point, Ludwig." Kiku nodded in agreement. "HOWEVER! I do have a sixth sense for relationships. FACT."

Ludwig gave her a skeptical look. "Oh come on, Elizaveta. You're getting a little desperate now." he said.

"No, really! I'll give you an example!"

"Please do."

"It's like... with you and Feliciano!" Ludwig frowned. "You act all tough all the time but you have a soft spot for Feli!"

Ludwig sighed. "So what if I have a little soft spot for Feliciano?"

Elizaveta grinned. "You didn't let me finish. This soft spot is the result of the crush you have on Feliciano~"

The German blushed harshly. "I do not have a crush on him! What could Feliciano possibly have that would make me like him that way?"

"Well, Feli is one of your only friends, to start. He is always nice to you and he likes you for you. He especially likes it when you come out of your tight shell when your around him and he honestly wishes you'd ask him out."

"I... really? He wants me to ask him out?"

"Yeah. Isn't that right, Feli?"

Feli blushed softly. "S-Si. I really like you, Ludwig..."

Ludwig was silent for a moment. "Erm... well... I like you too, Feliciano." he muttered.

"Can't you just call me Feli, Ludwig?"

"Fine. Feli." Ludwig sighed. "So um... Feli, do you-"

"OH YES I WANT TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Feli shouted with glee, already guessing what Ludwig was going to say.

The blonde German then smiled. "Okay then. I wasn't going to ask that, but that's even better." Feli was grinning quite happily and Ludwig glanced back to Elizaveta, who was smirking. "I- he- you were right this one time, Elizaveta! Anyways, you already knew Feli since he was little. Kiku's barely been here for two weeks and you don't even know him that well!"

Eliza's smirk only grew as he continued to object. "Sure, Ludwig. Besides, why do you care so much?" she asked.

"Because you won't let it be!"

Kiku shrank down into his seat as they continued to argue. He didn't like this negative attention at all. "Whatever Ludwig! I have to get to class." Eliza leaned toward Kiku and whispered "Ask Francis out. He likes you~" She got up from her chair and left the cafeteria with Roderich, Vash, and Lili following suit. Kiku sighed with relief. "Finally, Elizaveta-san's gone. What's with her and getting into other people's relationships?" he asked.

Ludwig shrugged. "No idea. She just loves to get involved with things like that."

"...I don't think I like her very much."

"Not a lot of people do."

Kiku glanced over to Francis and saw him smiling in an almost creepy way. "Erm... I need to get to Anthropology!" He nervously darted out of the cafeteria. _Okay, if I just ignore my affection for Francis-san, it'll go away. Yes, that's what I need to do._

~'..'~

As Kiku went into his second and third months at Hetalia University, he cotinued tried this theory but without success. In fact, it only seemed to grow. Francis wasn't helping much either. He started hitting on Kiku almost constantly, but then again he hit on all the other students that weren't dating. Admittedly, whenever Francis tried to get with other students, Kiku felt this sharp pang of jealousy and he often tried to interrupt Francis with a random statement or question, just to get him away from them. To top it off, Sadiq and Herakles still fought over who Kiku liked better all the time. No matter how many times Kiku tried to tell them that he didn't like one better than the other, they often just got more frustrated and demanded to know who Kiku preferred over them.

Not that Kiku could tell them he liked Francis. It was frustrating- and not to mention distracting. Kiku's scores began to slip, and he just felt awful. How could something so trivial ruin his grades in such a way? He wasn't sure. All he knew is that he had to fix them. He then vowed to not let outside distractions get to him.

He horribly failed at that. When he got around to working on his assignments (which were beginning to pile up) he always ended up procrastinating. He'd either go off onto some random site on the Internet, read or draw some manga, or fantasize about Francis (not that he'd admit the last one). Indeed, this was a horrible failure. It didn't make it any better when his family called every Saturday. His eldest brother, Yao, always asked him a flurry of questions. "What your favorite subject, aru? How's Hetalia University, aru? Do you have any friends, aru? Did you meet a special girl, aru?" And the questions went on.

When Yao called the first few times, Kiku was always happy to answer all his brother's questions. As the months went on, Yao (unknowingly) recycled his questions and Kiku grew tired of his brother's calls. He usually made up excuses to get off the phone and either try to finish his work or hang out with Francis or any of his other room mates and friends. Who, by the way, all had started dating, except for Kiku and Francis. Gilbert and Roderich stopped being stubborn and started dating, as did Arthur and Alfred, Antonio got his Lovino, and Ludwig and Feliciano had gotten together the very first day Elizaveta had asked Kiku is he had asked Francis out.

But that certainly wasn't the last day she asked. Almost every day she asked "Did you ask Francis out yet, Kiku?"

It had gotten to be annoying after the first time. Kiku often ignored her or answered with a short "No, I don't like Francis-san." Not that she ever believed him.

"One of these days, Kiku, I'm going to make you ask Francis out if you don't do it yourself." Elizaveta said, a frightening expression crossing her face.

Kiku sighed. "If I asked him out would you leave me alone, Elizaveta-san?" She grinned, nodding. "Fine." Kiku stood up and walked over to Francis, who was hitting on Gupta.

And was failing horribly.

Kiku tapped Francis. "May I speak to you for a moment?" Gupta took this time to walk away from the Frenchman and rejoin his room mates Sadiq and Herakles.

Francis glanced back at the now gone Gupta and nodded. "Of course, Kiku-cheri. What it is?"

"Do you... maybe... want to..." Kiku began, blushing. This was a lot harder than he expected. Francis only gave him a curious look, which Kiku found oddly cute. "Um...let me start over! Do you-"

Elizaveta shoved Kiku away. "What he's trying to ask is if you'll go on a date with him!"

Francis raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yeah! Kiku totally likes you!"

Kiku shoved the Hungarian away, blushing darker now. "I-It's just to get her off my back!"

The blonde studied Kiku for a moment before nodding. "I see. Well, I do believe I will take you up on your offer, Kiku. We shall go on a date, say... Friday at six?"

"In the morning?"

"No, Kiku-cheri. The evening."

The Asian blinked. "O-Oh, right. Sorry."

The Frenchman chuckled. "It is nothing, really. So we are agreed, yes?"

"H-Hai."

"Wonderful, Kiku. I honestly cannot wait."

~'..'~

On the day of their date, Kiku was sitting at his desk, finishing up an essay for his History course. This essay had taken him the whole week. Kiku could not focus on anything for the life of him. Francis was now constantly on his mind. He felt pride for finally finishing his essay, but then a pang of shame, as it was a few days overdue.

Not that he cared much now. Kiku glanced at the clock every few minutes. It was 5:53.

He decided to read a few pages of his manga. He glanced up at the clock again. 5:54.

...really?

he thought. The Asian then continued to read his manga. As he finished one chapter, he glanced up again. Still 5:54.

That was quite annoying. He grumbled underneath his breath and continued to read.

Francis walked up to Kiku. "We should go now, Kiku. It's a few minutes early, but who really cares?" he said.

Kiku internally sighed with relief. _Finally. I tyhought I was going to go crazy._ "Okay." he stood up from the desk and followed Francis out of their room. "So... where are we going, Francis-san?" he asked.

"Oh... I just thought we'd take a little walk around the lake behind the college. I hope you don't mind." Francis replied.

Kiku shook his head. "It's fine, Francis-san. It actually sounds nice."

Francis looked over to Kiku. "Do you think you could drop the formality, Kiku-cheri?"

"O-Of course, Francis-sa- I mean, Francis."

Francis smiled. "Thank you, Kiku-cheri."

"Why do you call me Kiku-cheri, Francis?" Kiku asked.

The Frenchman went silent for a moment, thinking as they walked along. "You know what 'cheri' means, correct?"

Kiku nodded. "Hai. It means 'dear'."

"Very good. So, I basically call you Kiku-dear. It sounds a lot more stupid in English, but that's what it means. Kiku-dear. I call you that because you're dear to me, Kiku." The Japanese student blushed and looked away from Francis. "Don't be embarassed, Kiku." Francis said. "Look at me." Kiku, very reluctantly, glanced back up at Francis. "I like you, Kiku. I do. Do you like me?"

Kiku remained silent for a minute or so, still blushing. "...yes." was his eventual answer.

The blonde smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. I was wondering whether we were actual friends or not." Francis stopped. "Kiku, wait."

Kiku stopped and turned back to the Frenchman. Francis stepped forward so he was closer to Kiku and took the smaller's student's hands in his. "Kiku... I'm not sure how to say this, but... do you think we could ever be... more than friends?"

The Japanese boy was shocked into silence again. "I..."

"You don't have to say yes, Kiku. I'd understand if you didn't love me back."

"You love me, F-Francis?"

He nodded. "I do. I love you, Kiku. I like how you're so quiet and shy, not to mention hardworking. It's charming to see someone like that here. And I like it when you get all blushy around me, and I hope that blushing means you um... love me."

Kiku didn't know what to say. No words could describe how he felt at the moment. All he did was break out into a smile and hug Francis. Francis was at first disturbed by Kiku's sudden affection, as Kiku never, _ever_ hugged anyone, but he was happy to hug his friend back. As they pulled away from their hug, Kiku murmured, "Je t'aime, Francis."

"Je t'aime, Kiku." Francis bent down and pressed his lips against Kiku's. The two allowed themselves to get lost in the kiss, not caring about anything else at that moment.

* * *

**A/N: THERE, VETGIRL, I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER. ****YOU SHALL REVIEW THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I WORKED REALLY HARD TO FINISH IT, MISSY.**

**I'm done with caps now.**

**So yeah. They're finally getting together. Is this the end? Hell no. I hope to have at least three more chapters but I'm not sure. See y'all soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, Vetgirl, I hope you're proud of the fact that this story is DRIVING ME INSANE. ****But I'm glad you reviewed it. ^^ Enjoysies!**

* * *

It was official. Kiku and Francis were dating. Elizaveta was clearly the first to hear, and she quickly spread the news to everyone else. Arthur immediately marched up to Kiku in the hall and said, "What's this about you dating the frog?" he hissed. "Is this true?"

Kiku blushed. "Y-Yes, Arthur-san. I mean, he's just so... I don't know... wonderful."

Arthur scowled. "I swear, Kiku, I thought you were smarter than this." the Brit said. "Didn't I warn you about Francis?"

The young Japanese teen glared internally at Arthur. "I haven't seen anything you described about Francis. He is kind and loving and-"

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE, KIKU!" Kiku jumped from Arthur's sudden screaming. "That's how it starts out! I would know! I used to date that bloody frog."

Kiku blinked with surprise. "Really? You and Francis?" he asked. He simply couldn't imagine it.

The Brit nodded. "It was when I first got into this college three years ago. Francis was just starting out too and of course, as he always does to anyone he meets, he seduced me. We started dating, but almost immediately Francis wanted me to spread my legs for him. That bloody pervert! We'd barely been dating a week! I told him how I bloody felt and he said he didn't mean to offend me but he kept bloody doing it. Then, since I wasn't putting out for him, he started hitting on other students. The nerve of that bloody son of an ugly who-"

"Arthur-san, please." Kiku muttered almost desperately, upset by the way Arthur described Francis.

Arthur stopped and cleared his throat. "Sorry, Kiku. I didn't mean to upset you or anything. I'm just saying for you to watch out. I know Francis well, Kiku. I just don't want you to be broken by that bloody frog. I've seen it too many times."

Kiku sighed. "I guess I might be on my guard a little, Arthur-san, if it'll get you off my case."

"Thank you." the Brit said, satisfied.

"Artie! Let's go! We're gonna miss the movie!" Alfred called from the doorway leading outside from the hall the two were in.

Arthur glanced at Alfred. "I'll be there in a moment, love! See you later, Kiku." he said as he walked to join his boyfriend.

"Yeah." Kiku muttered.

When Yao did his usual Saturday call, Kiku was, for once in quite a while, happy to talk to Yao. "Kiku, aru! How have you been? Last time you said something about your grades slipping, aru... I hope you fixed them by now, aru." The last sentence Yao said sounded threatening.

"My grades have gotten back to their typical level." Kiku said. "So don't worry."

"Perfect grades, aru?"

"Yes, Yao."

"Good, good, aru. So, did you find a girl yet, aru?" Yao asked, using one of his typical questions. "We want you to be prepared to start a family after you get out of college!"

Kiku paused for a moment. How would Yao react to him dating Francis? "Actually, Yao, I did find someone..." he said. "But-"

"Oh, that's great, aru! What's the lucky girl's name, aru?"

The Japanese boy spoke softly, embarassed. "Well, it's not exactly-"

His elder brother cut in again. "Still a little shy over it, Kiku, aru? I don't mind, aru!"

"I-"

"But listen, Kiku, aru. You have to make sure that-"

"_Yao_." Kiku hissed, growing impatient. "Look, the person I met... isn't exactly a girl." For once Yao didn't say anything at all. "It's a man... a nice one, I promise. His name is Francis and we started dating yesterday. He's the sweetest man I've ever met."

There was a silence for a while (and Francis, who was sitting on the bed next to Kiku, smiled). The younger boy knew the line hadn't died, as he could hear Yao's breathing. There was some background voices. One was loud, obviously his little brother, Im Yong-Soo. He could just barely make out what Yong-Soo said. "What's wrong, aniki? Why are you so quiet, da-ze? Oh no! Is Kiku dying, da-ze? IS MY BROTHER DYING, DA-ZE?"

Yao finally spoke. "God, Kiku, I never knew... that you were disrespectful, dishonorable brother, aru! Two men cannot bear children together, aru! Call me back when you have a girlfriend and regret dating this Francis boy, aru!" He then hung up.

Kiku stared at his phone, and then sighed. Francis glanced up from his book. "What's wrong, Kiku-cheri?" he asked, wrapping one arm around Kiku's shoulder.

"Yao is mad at me. He wants me to love a girl so I can start a family."

Francis frowned. "Mmm... well, Yao probably still belives in traditional values. He can't accept that sort of thing." Kiku pushed away Francis's arm and turned away from him. "Kiku... Yao will probably come around. He loves you, doesn't he?" The Asian student nodded. "Then he'll get over it." Francis kissed Kiku on the cheek. "It'll be fine, Kiku-cheri."

The Japanese boy glanced back to his boyfriend. "I guss you're right, Francis." he said. "Or at least I hope."

~'...'~

Yao didn't call the next Saturday. He didn't call the Saturday after that, or the one after that, or the one after that. Yao did not call at all. Kiku ignored the regret he felt for telling Yao about Francis. He focused on the good things going for him. As the weeks began to melt into months, Kiku was truly happy at his college. With his boyfriend and his wonderful friends and classes, he barely remembered that Yao had stopped talking to him, no matter how ashamed he was to admit it. Soon, Kiku's semester at Hetalia University was going to end in a little less than a week and a half. Yet Kiku didn't notice. As it was the end of the year, he was swamped with assignments. He didn't have time to think about other things. He didn't have time to spend with Francis or his friends. On the last Saturday before he had to leave, he got a call from Yao. "Oh, Yao!" Kiku said with glee. "I'm glad you called, I thought you would never talk to me again!"

"I had a feeling that you forgot, so I wanted to remind you that you're coming home next Sunday, aru." is all Yao said.

Kiku slowly frowned. "W-What?" he said, shocked. He couldn't believe this. "That can't be right, it's only... J-June. I can't... no..."

"I'm glad you're coming home, Kiku, aru. I can knock some sense into you then, aru. See you soon, aru." Yao hung up after his short, straightforward call.

The Asian did nothing for a few minutes. How could his semester have gone so fast? He didn't know what to do. Kiku got up from his paper-swollen desk and walked into the cafeteria looking for his friends, figuring they were there as it was lunch. He joined his friends at their table. "Hey, Kiku. So you finally joined us!" Francis said, smiling.

"I'm leaving next Sunday." Kiku said.

"...what?" was the only thing the group could say.

"No way!" Alfred said, who had apparently heard Kiku. "You just, like, got here!"

Arthur looked at Alfred. "He got here 9 months ago, Alfred. That's one semester here." he explained.

"Can't you stay?" Francis asked.

"I wouldn't have anywhere to stay if I lived here."

"You could stay with me." Francis said. "And then you could complete whatever years of college you have left."

"But how would I pay for it? I'd probably have to pay full tuition."

"I could pay for you."

"No! You can't afford to!"

"I can somehow, Kiku-cheri."

"I wouldn't be able to stand the guilt of taking your money..."

"Kiku..."

"Francis, please."

Francis took Kiku's hands into his own. "We can make this work, Kiku."

"I know, but... I just... it doesn't feel right to stay here and abandon my family, Francis. It just doesn't. I love you, but I have to go home." Kiku stood up and walked out.

Francis sighed and excused himself from the table. Arthur walked toards Francis. "So I suppose now you're going to return to flirting with everyone you meet, frog?" he asked, glaring at the Frenchman.

The blonde Frenchman shook his head. "No, Arthur." The Brit blinked back surprise. "I can't. It's not fair to Kiku."

"...Bloody hell..." Arthur murmured. "Well, I never thought I'd hear something like _that_ from Francis Bonnefoy."

"I suppose it is something strange for me to say, Arthur, but I really do care about Kiku. I think this is the first time I really felt like that."

The Brit stared at Francis. "Well, I guess I misjudged you frog," he conceded, "but I still hate you."

Francis smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Arthur."

~'...'~

Kiku finished all his final exams for his courses (they were also graded. He aced all of them). His semester was now complete. The night before he was to leave, Kiku was packing up his things along with a few pictures of him and Francis, and then of him and his friends. He sat down on the bed and stared intently at his bags as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. "I don't want to leave." he muttered under his breath.

"I don't want you to either." Francis said, joining his boyfriend on the bed. "I'll miss you so, so much, Kiku."

Kiku hugged the blonde beside him. "I will too, Francis. I wish I didn't have to leave."

"Remember... you always have the option to live with me if you ever want a change of scenery."

"I know. Thank you, Francis." the Asian student said, nestling closer to the Frenchman.

Francis stroked Kiku's hair. "We should do something special tonight." he suggested.

"I think we should." Kiku agreed.

"What do you think we should do?" asked Francis.

Kiku let go of Francis and blushed as he looked directly into his cerulean eyes. "I think you know what I want..."

Francis smiled. "I'll make this a night you'll never forget, Kiku-cheri." he whispered.

~No Written SexyTimes For You~

In the morning, Kiku dressed himself and grabbed his bags, preparing to leave. Francis woke up in a groggy state. 'You're leaving already, Kiku?" he asked.

Kiku nodded. "I got an early flight." he replied.

"At least let me drive you to the airport." the blonde said. "Please."

"...fine."

Francis dressed hurriedly and soon they were off of campus. Once they arrived at Paris-Charles de Gaulle Airport, Francis walked Kiku in. "Goodbye, Kiku-cheri." he said in a sad tone. "I'll miss you."

Kiku hugged Francis, clinging to him tightly. "I wish I didn't have to leave. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Kiku."

The Asian teen let go and they stood in an awkward silence for a few moments. "I guess I should go..." he said after a little while.

Francis nodded. "Have a good flight."

"Thank you." Before he walked away, he blushed and said, "Also... thank you.. for last night. I-It was so wonderful..." Kiku walked away and as he did, Francis yelled "I'll write you, Kiku!" Francis said. Kiku smiled. He knew giving Francis his e-mail adress would come in handy.

~'...'~

As Kiku got his bags from bag check, he saw his brothers (and sister) Yao, Im Yong-Soo, Mei Mei and Li Xiao waiting for him. None of them had changed from when he had last saw them. "Kiku." Yao said, smiling. "I missed you, aru."

"I missed you too." Kiku said.

"Yeah! It's been so lonely without you, da-ze!" Yong-Soo said running over to his brother to grope/hug him. Kiku shoved Yong-Soo away, blushing.

"Come on, Yong-Soo, I suppose you know you're not supposed to grope Kiku, and I suppose I missed you as well, brother." Li Xiao said in his usual monotone voice.

Mei Mei smiled to her brother. "I bet you have so many things to tell us, Kiku! What was France like? Did you make any friends?"

"Oh, and why was aniki so angry at you for the last six or so months, da-ze?" Im Yong-Soo asked.

Kiku shifted uncomfortably. "I-I'll tell you when we get home." The car ride home was awkward and no one made much conversation other than Yong-Soo, who constantly asked him about why Yao was angry with him. Kiku eventually caved in and told them. Yong-Soo yelled "I KNEW there was something wrong with you, da-ze! I mean, I didn't exactly know that you were gay, but, I mean...", Mei Mei said "Awww! Francis sounds so nice!" while she stared daggers at Yao for what he did, and Li Xiao blankly said, "I suppose I am happy you found love. I suppose I found love too, with my penpal from Iceland. His name is Emil."

Yao said nothing throughout their entire trip and when they got home, Kiku almost didn't recognize his house. "I missed this house." Kiku said to no one in particular, smiling as he walked up the stairs to unpack in his old room. he turned on his laptop and immediately checked his e-mail. He already got an e-mail from Francis. It read:

_Dear Kiku-cheri,_

_I hope your flight was all right. I know it was really long. So, is Yao still angry?_

_I hope he's gotten over you dating me. It's a shame if something like this made you two have a falling out. Maybe you should try talking to him once you get settled._

_Je t'aime, Kiku-cheri. I miss you._

_With much love,_

_Francis_

Kiku's eyes lit up when he read the message. "What's that?" Mei Mei asked, suddenly standing behind him.

The young man flipped around. "O-Oh. Mei Mei-chan. It's just an e-mail f-from Francis." he asnwered.

Mei Mei giggled. "That's cute, Kiku. Sorry for startling you like that, but Yao wanted me to tell you dinner was almost ready." she said.

Kiku nodded. "Thank you, Mei Mei-chan. I'll been down in a moment."

Mei Mei stepped out of Kiku's room. He sighed and clicked 'reply' to give Francis a quick message before dinner.

_Dear Francis,_

_My flight was fine, thank you. Yao does seem a little angry, but he doesn't seem to be as angry as he was._

_I'll try to talk to him later tonight. I'm sending you this quick reply because my sister just informed me it's almost dinner._

_Aishiteru, Francis. I also miss you greatly._

_With Love,_

_Kiku_

After he sent the e-mail, Kiku headed downstairs. Though he was home he felt homesick. He was missing Hetalia University, his friends, and especially Francis. He was almost convinced he would never settle into his old home again.

* * *

**A/N: FINISHED THIS CHAPTER LIKE A BOSS.**

**Almost over, dudes! Only one chapter or so! Review if ya so please!**

**Also, you guys hear about that shooting in Aurora at the Century 16 theater? Isn't that sad? We hear about it ALL THE TIME since we live in Colorado so it's like, that's the only news. I know it's big, but I kind of like other news too. :U**

**Also if you don't know Mei Mei is Taiwan, Li Xiao is Hong Kong, and Im Yong-Soo is Korea. Emil is Iceland, as you probably knew from what it said. That's all...**

**Well, see you around!**


	7. The Seriously Long Freakin' End

**A/N: All right, time to start finishing The Adoration of Kiku Honda! Hopefully this chapter will finish it and I can start trying to finish Prince of Evil (which I've been writing for almost an entire year) and continue to write It's Real so I can eventually get that done. And I can work on my new story Candle Cove, too. **

**Oh, also, Tam (the sister who's mentioned by China early in this chapter) is Vietnam. Tam Thi Ly. And Niran is Thailand. And _con_ is a generic French insult for jerk, twit, pansy, so forth. Or so I think. Not sure. I'd ask dad but he only knows school French. They wouldn't teach something like that. But then again, it was during the 60s... nah.**

**Also, Paris (she changed her pen name), remember how I was like 'I'm stuck! D:' and you were like 'make something random happen'? Well, I FIGURED OUT HOW TO INCLUDE THE THING I MENTIONED.**

**Also, so sorry about this long chapter. I want this story to die right in this chapter. Also, oh man, I haven't written this much in ever. X_X Also, if you think I should split this chapter into two or maybe three, just say so. I don't know whether I should or not.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

During dinner, Kiku and his family spent their time catching up. Yong-Soo demanded to know everything that had happened during Kiku's semester at Hetalia University, Mei Mei continued to ask about his boyfriend, Li Xiao spent his time talking about his long-distance relationship with Emil, and Yao remained silent most of the dinner. "I'm glad you had such a nice time at Hetalia University," Yao eventually said, "but just remember that you're not going back there, aru. That means you should probably just drop your relationship with this Francis character, aru."

"Francis and I plan to keep in touch, Yao-san." Kiku said, crossing his arms. "Just because I'm far away from Francis doesn't mean I don't love him anymore."

"Yeah, I mean, Emil is far off in Iceland and I still love him." Li Xiao agreed.

Yao frowned. "Fine, aru. Just know it won't lead to anything since you'll never see Francis again, aru. And you, Li Xiao, will _never_ see this Emil boy, aru."

Li Xiao stood up from the table. "As soon as I finish school I'm moving out and to Iceland to live with Emil and his family. We've already made arrangements and everything. I even have enough money for a plane ticket." he said before disappearing up the stairs. "I suppose I'll be in my room if you need me."

Mei Mei sighed. "Why can't you leave those two alone, Yao?"

"Because they need to start good families but they go and dishonor our family by dating men, aru! You don't see your sister Tam doing this! She got married to a nice man and started a family, aru! Why is she any different from those two, aru?" Yao replied.

"You just need to relax, Yao. Focus on your own life before complaining about others'." Mei Mei said, standing up from the table like Li Xiao had earlier. "I'm going upstairs." She climbed up the stairs. Yao rubbed his temples.

"Aw, does aniki have a headache?" Yong-Soo asked, his concern slightly exaggerated but sincere.

"Ah, these disrespectful siblings, aru! It's like they want to shame our family, aru!" Yao complained.

Kiku felt the need to speak. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm sorry." he said, head down. "May I be excused?" Yao glanced up at him before waving dismissively. Kiku bowed. "T-Thank you." He scurried up the stairs like his other two siblings. He opened his laptop then starting another e-mail to Francis.

_Dear Francis,_

_I know I've already sent you an e-mail, but I felt like writing to you again. I really want to live with you, and I know that if I can save up enough money I could buy a plane ticket and come back to France._

_But still, it would divide Yao and I even more so. I don't want to lose a brother, but I don't want to stay here... Maybe you have an idea?_

_I hope we can see each other again. Hopefully soon._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Kiku_

~'...'~

Francis drove back to campus and returned to his dorm room. "Hello, Francis." Ludwig greeted. "Did you take Kiku to the airport?"

Francis nodded. "Yes." he simply said before going over to his computer.

Gilbert stood over Francis. "What're you doing?"

"Writing Kiku an e-mail. I promised I'd stay in touch with him."

Gilbert snorted and rolled his eyes. Ludwig shot his elder brother a glare. Francis merely ignored him and went on with his message.

"So, Francis, did you spend some time with Kiku before he left?" Ludwig asked.

"Yeah. We spent the entire evening together."

Gilbert was grinning now. "Oh yeah. I could hear you guys. 'Oooh, Francis!' 'Mon Dieu!' 'Ahh! Right there! Don't stop!' 'K-Kiku...!'" The silverette laughed as his younger brother glared harshly at him. "You were eavesdropping on those two during such a... _moment_?" Ludwig hissed.

"Yeah! It was kind of hard not to since they were being so loud, and not to mention that I was only in the next dorm." Gilbert replied.

Francis stayed oddly calm, sending his e-mail to his beloved. "I suppose it isn't your fault for hearing us, Gilbert. But don't be such a _con_." he said.

"Con...?"

"It means jerk."

"Oh. Yeah well, sorry."

Francis waved his hand, dismissing it. "It's really not your fault." he said. "Now, don't you have a date with Roderich to get to?"

Gilbert blinked. "Oh... yeah! Roddy and I are going out for breakfast! See you dorks later!"

"Ve~ I had a dream about a magic flying purple panda killing a faceless man in a suit!" Feliciano said.

Francis glanced at Feli oddly. "Thank for that interesting comment, Feliciano."

He nodded and smiled. "No problem! I like dreams!"

Ludwig merely sighed and shook his head. "I swear..." he muttered.

"Hopefully Kiku-cheri will get back to me soon." Francis said, getting out of his computer chair and beginning to leave the dorm.

"Where are you going?" Ludwig asked.

"I'm going to get something to eat. I haven't eat anything this morning." the Frenchman replied.

As he walked down the hall to the cafeteria, he met Elizaveta. "Is Kiku really gone?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes. he left this morning."

"You're going to keep in touch with him, correct?"

"Of course!"

"Good. You guys were so..._ beautiful_ together!" Elizaveta said. "I'd hate to see such a beautiful relationship disintegrate like this! I hope you guys can get together again soon!"

Though the choice of the word 'beautiful' was odd, he nodded. "I hope so too."

He decided to start heading to the cafeteria again until Elizaveta stopped him once more. "Are you going to the food hall?" she asked.

"Yes. Why?"

She shoved a small, folded note into his hand. "Give this to Sadiq, will you?" she asked, blushing slightly.

He stared at her. "All right then. If I see him-"

"He IS there. I just checked."

"Okay. When I see him, I'll give the note to him."

"Good."

"Good day, Elizaveta."

She grabbed his arm. "Don't read the note."

"Okay."

"I'll kill you if you do."

He nodded. "Understood." Francis headed off to the cafeteria. Once he entered, he caught sight of Sadiq and walked over to him. "Good morning, Sadiq." he greeted.

Sadiq glanced at Francis. "Hey." is all he got in reply.

"Elizaveta wanted me to give you this note." he said, giving Sadiq the aforementioned note.

The Turk raised an eyebrow as he accepted the note. "Uh, thanks."

Francis walked off to the food counter, where Arthur was working his normal shift. "Hello, Francis." Arthur greeted in a less than malicious manner. "A shame Kiku's left."

"It is really is, Arthur," Francis replied, dismayed.

"I know you loved him very much, but at least we have modern technology so you can keep in touch. You are going to keep in touch, correct?"

Francis nodded. "We are."

"That's good." There was an awkward silence between the to as Francis pulled what little food was left over (as it was almost time to close until lunch) until Arthur said "You know, the only reason I'm not yelling at you this morning is because of Kiku."

"I expected as such." Francis said.

"So don't expect this all the time."

"I won't."

"At least you're a smart frog." he said.

Francis ignored the last part and left the food counter and sat down at an empty table. Sadiq looked towards Francis and headed over to the Frenchman. "Hey, uh, are you sure this is from Elizaveta?" he asked.

"Yes. She gave it to me." the blonde replied.

Sadiq frowned. "Huh. Well, this note doesn't seem like it's from her." He handed the note to Francis, who began to read.

_Dear Sadiq,_

_So what if Herakles says you're a bad guy! I think you're really nice!_

_And cute._

_What do you say we go out sometime?_

_-Elizaveta_

"It is awfully strange for Eliza, but it is her handwriting. She must like you." he said.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't know what I should tell her." Sadiq said, blushing lightly.

"Go on a date with her. She must think you and her could be a good couple." Francis suggested.

"But-"

"She has a sixth sense for these things. Or so she claims." the blonde said. "I'd give it a chance."

Sadiq shrugged. "I suppose. Do you know where she is now?"

Francis thought for a moment. "Probably in her dorm."

The Turk nodded. "Thanks. he said. "Also, sorry about Kiku having to go back to Japan. We all miss him a lot, ya know."

"I know you had feelings for Kiku." Francis merely said.

Sadiq blushed. "Yeah, but... I got over it." he replied. "Look, I gotta go. See ya around, Francis."

Later that night, Francis checked his e-mail and noticed his two e-mails from Kiku. "Any e-mails, Francis?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes. Two from Kiku."

He read them both. "Things aren't any better with his brother Yao he says." Francis told them. "But he wants to live with me. Before that he wants to settle things with Yao but he doesn't know how and is asking for ideas. So guys, any ideas?"

"He should have a good talk with his brother. Try to work things out that way. Even if it doesn't work, he should still try to patch things up with Yao somehow. If THAT doesn't work, then it's not worth trying anymore." Ludwig suggested.

"That's a pretty good idea," Francis said. "Thank you, Ludwig."

He nodded. "Anytime."

Francis opened a new e-mail and began writing.

_Dear Kiku,_

_I'm sorry things have become so rough between you and Yao. You know I never intended to break you two apart._

_I asked our friends what would be a good idea to help with you and Yao, and Ludwig suggested you try to have a talk with Yao. If he doesn't listen, then keep trying to patch things up. He then suggested that if Yao is just THAT stubborn, then stop trying._

_It's the best we could come up with. Lots of people miss you, Kiku. Sadiq, Ludwig, Feli, Elizaveta (mostly just because she thought we were 'beautiful' together), Arthur, so forth. That just shows how much we all loved you, Kiku._

"Make sure Kiku knows I said hi, Francis!" Feliciano said. Francis smiled.

_By the way, Feli wanted me to tell you he said hi._

_I hope you and Yao can work something out._

_Love,_

_Francis_

~'...'~

Kiku went to sleep around midnight. He hadn't received any new e-mails yet, but he knew there as a large time difference between the two. He woke up around 9 in the morning. He turned on his computer immediately to check if he had an e-mail, which he did. Another one from Francis. He, of course, opened it and read the message. Ludwig was right. Why not just try to speak with Yao? No time was as good as the present, so he headed downstairs to find Yao.

His elder brother was sitting in the kitchen at the table with a cup of tea and whatever book he had been reading recently. "Good morning, Yao-san." Kiku greeted his brother.

"Mmm." is the simple greeting he received in reply.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" Kiku asked.

"It's a free country, aru."

Kiku sat down at the opposite end of the table. "You know, Yao-san, I've been thinking..." Yao looked up, now curious. "I think we should talk this over."

Yao sighed. "Kiku, if you think-"

"Please, Yao-san? Can't you give me a chance? I love Francis very much but I love you too- ah, as a brother of course, and though Francis and I are very close, family is even more important to me than him." Kiku said. "So, may we speak about this, at least?"

Yao studied Kiku for a moment before nodding. "Very well, Kiku, aru." he said. "I guess I haven't given you much room to explain."

"You haven't given me any room at all," Kiku said.

"You know I tend to overreact, aru. I just want what's best for my brothers. I just don't think that dating Francis is an option. It won't make you happy like having a wife and kids would, aru." the elder said.

The younger sighed. "I know you want what's best, but I do think I can make my own decisions about who I can date and what I'll do with life. I'm not a little child anymore."

"I know, but... we've always been very close, haven't we, Kiku?" Yao asked.

Kiku nodded. "We have."

"I know, that's why I'm so set on trying to make your life happy. It may seem a little rough, but you'll thank me Kiku, aru. You'll thank me when I get your life in order, aru." Yao said.

"It's not your place to tell me what to do." Kiku said.

Yao merely stared at Kiku. "You have to respect your elders, Kiku. We're wiser than you, aru."

The younger glared internally at Yao. "You wouldn't understand what it's like," he said, voice shaking just the slightest bit.

"That may be so, but I know what's best for you, aru."

"Yao-san, please. This isn't your decision. I'm not leaving Francis and I'm planning on returning to France."

Yao sighed. "Fine, be that way. Be foolish by not following the advice of your elder. I know you won't be happy, aru." he said. "Just don't come back to me apologizing when you realize you're wrong, aru."

"This is the reason Li Xiao-kun's going to move away, Yao-san." the younger said. "Because of all this. You try to control our lives completely, thinking that the decisions you've made will make us happy, when they won't. I can't imagine Tam-san is happy with your choices for her. She seemed so dismayed when you had her marry that Thai man."

"His name is Niran," Yao said, "and she seemed happy enough, aru."

"Fine, when she married _Niran-san_. The point is that you need to stop being like this, or you're going to push away your siblings and be alone and sad for the rest of your life." Kiku told him.

"I'll find a wife." Yao said. "If you all leave me, fine. I'll know that I at least did my best to help my unappreciative siblings, aru."

"What if you turn out that you don't care for women?" Kiku asked. "Will you just try to ignore it and go through trying to pull of what you think is a happy life?"

Yao was silent for a minute or two. "Well, if it does come to that, I will still try my plan."

Kiku shook his head. "Whatever, Yao-san." he said, standing up from his chair. "I'll be in my room." He marched back up the stairs to his room.

Yao sighed. "I just don't know what to do with him, aru." he muttered.

~'...'~

Later on in the month, Yao had gone out to the store for groceries, as they were running low on a number of things. It was unusually packed for a Monday, but Yao ignored the annoying crowd and continued on with his shopping the best he could. Despite he'd been in the store a while, he hadn't bumped into any yet. Of course, as soon as he thought about how well he was doing, he bumped into someone behind him. Yao turned around to apologize. "I'm sorry, aru!" ao said, bending down to help pick up what items the other man had dropped.

"It is nothing." said the man, who had a peculiar accent. "I am a large man. It happens often in crowds such as this."

"I'm still sorry," Yao said. "...eh, say, you're not from around here, are you?" He handed the man some of his groceries.

The man shook his head as he stood up with the few groceries he had. "No, I am visiting from Russia, da." he replied. "Are you?"

"No. I live here in Japan, aru." Yao replied, standing up. "What brings you to..." He stopped as he finally looked at the man. He was rather handsome and oddly distracting. "Uh..."

"Japan?" the man finished.

Yao nodded, blushing. "Yes, Japan. What's bring you here, Mr...?"

"Ivan Braginski."

"Nice to meet you, uh, Mr. Braginski. My name's Yao Wang, aru." Yao said.

Ivan smiled. "Nice to meet you as well, Mr. Wang." he said in turn. "And to answer your question, I'm here on vacation."

"Oh, that's nice. How do you like Japan so far?"

"It's lovely. Everyone is so polite here and it's much warmer." Ivan replied.

Yao nodded. "Yes. Politeness is very important to the Japanese." He sighed. "Unfortunately..."

Ivan frowned. "What is wrong, friend?"

"Oh, my brother is all. He's being so disrespectful." Yao said. "But it's none of your concern, Mr. Braginski, aru."

"What is he doing to disrespect you?"

"Eh, it's a long story, aru. It's not fit for a grocery store." Yao said, shrugging.

"Then maybe I could come to your home, if you do not mind." Ivan suggested.

Yao blushed. "Eh, sure, aru."

Ivan smiled again. "Good, da. We can take your car, if that's all right." he said. "In case you're wondering, I got here from the bus."

"All right, aru. Allow me to finish shopping first."

"Very well. I will meet you outside, Mr. Wang." Ivan said.

The Chinese man nodded. "Okay. It may be a while, aru."

"I don't mind to wait for someone as special as you." Ivan said, before turning back to head towards the check out area.

_What did he mean by that...?_

Yao exited the store some twenty minutes later. "I'm sorry that took so long, aru. I didn't mean to keep you waiting." he said.

Ivan merely shrugged."It is fine. I did not mind waiting for you, as I said before."

"Well, thank you for being patient, aru. May we head to my home now, or would you like to drop off your groceries at wherever you're staying first, aru?" Yao asked.

Ivan kept his normal smile. "Do not worry. I only bought vodka and a few other small things. I can take them home later."

Yao nodded. "Then we'll go to my home."

~'...'~

They arrived at Yao's home. The Chinese man opened his trunk to get the groceries out before Ivan stopped him. "I will get the groceries for you." Ivan said, picking up the bags.

"Oh, you don't have to." Yao said.

"But I want to." Ivan said, smiling to Yao. "Because I like you, Mr. Wang. Very much."

Yao blushed lightly. "T-Thank you, Mr. Braginski." he said. Ivan merely continued to smile.

"This is my home," Yao said to Ivan as they walked in. "It's not the fanciest place, but-"

"It is perfect." Ivan said. "I would like to live here if I ever leave Russia."

Yao swallowed. "In my exact house?"

He nodded. "Da. I like your home. I like you too, Mr. Wang. Or can I call you Yao?"

"Yao is fine." he muttered, blushing again. God, he hadn't blushed this much in his life. Why was it Ivan made him do this?

"Good. Then you may call me Ivan then."

The two headed towards the kitchen. Ivan again helped him by puting the groceries away with instructions on where they should go. "So, what was this problem you have with your younger brother, Yao?" Ivan asked, sitting down in the kitchen next to Yao when they'd finished.

"He won't take my advice, aru!" Yao said. "See, he studied abroad for a year in France at Hetalia University, aru. During his time there he fell in love with some man named Francis and he won't break up with him like he should. I want him to start a family, aru, and have children but he's convinced he wants to be with Francis. He's even talking about moving back to France to live with him, aru! The nerve!"

Ivan didn't speak for a few minutes. "I think you should leave him alone, Yao." Ivan said eventually. Yao blinked with surprise. "If your brother is happy, then let him be with Francis. I just say you should be happy that he found some one at all. I know it's not traditional to be in such a relationship, but hey, if they're happy, then let them be. They aren't hurting anyone."

Yao was shocked into silence. After some time, he uttered, "I-Ivan, why would you side with him, aru?" he asked.

"Because I love a man just like your brother does. I wouldn't want to be seperated from him and be forced into something someone else thinks I would be happy with when I know I wouldn't." Ivan said.

Yao blinked. "O-Oh. You must be... lucky..." he murmured, disappointment hinted in his voice ever-so-slightly.

"Da, but the truth is... I haven't told him how I felt." the Russian said. "I just met him and I don't know whether he likes me or not."

"Do you mean...?"

Ivan grabbed one of Yao's hands. "Yao."

The Chinese man pulled his hand away before standing up quickly from the kitchen table. "N-No, aru! I-"

Ivan grabbed his friend's arm again. "Yao." he repeated. Yao stood in a tense position as Ivan leaned forward and kissed him. Yao soon found himself kissing back.

"Y-Yao-san, I just wanted to- o-oh my." Kiku had walked into the kitchen at the same time that Yao and Ivan had been kissing.

Yao pulled himself away from Ivan, blushing hard. "Oh, um, Kiku, well, uh, this is I-Ivan B-Braginski, aru." Yao said shakily, pointing to Ivan.

Kiku bowed. "A pleasure to meet you, Ivan-san." he said, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. "Erm, w-was I intruding?"

Ivan smiled and shook his head. "Not at all, Kiku. I was just talking with Yao about his disrespectful little brother and I needed to prove a point." he replied.

"You told him about me...?" Kiku asked, slightly embarrassed.

Yao nodded, still trying to pull himself together. "I'm sorry, Kiku, aru. I needed to vent to someone and Ivan and I struck up a conversation at the store, and one thing led to another and I told him about our little problem, aru." Yao rambled.

"If it makes you feel any better, I sided with you." Ivan said to Kiku.

Yao stepped towards Kiku. "Kiku, I-I'm sorry." he said. "About everything."

Kiku stared. "Wha- really?"

His brother nodded. "Yes, aru. I haven't been fair to you. You can make your own decisions and you should be with Francis if he makes you happy."

Kiku remained silent for a moment, before smiling and quickly hugging his brother. "Thank you, Yao." he said. "I'm glad you've come around. I was worried we'd never work anything out and I'd lose a brother."

"I'm not THAT stubborn. I love my siblings, Kiku, aru." Yao said, smiling back. "Also, you should be thanking Ivan, aru. He got me to this conclusion." He glanced at Ivan before blushing again.

Ivan grinned. "I merely opened your eyes a little, Yao." he said.

"Still, thank you, Ivan-san." Kiku said.

"You should go tell your little boyfriend about this, shouldn't you? He seems to be concerned about our relationship."

Kiku blinked. "How do you kno-"

"I read your e-mails." Yao said. "S-Sorry."

Kiku shrugged. "It's fine." he said. "But please stop."

Yao nodded. "I will."

Kiku headed over to the phone on the counter and called Francis. _Hopefully it's not too late in France,_ Kiku thought. Francis quickly picked up. "Hello?"

"Francis!"

"Kiku?"

"Yao and I patched things up." Kiku said. "He apologized and everything."

He was sure Francis was smiling on the other line. "That's wonderful, Kiku-cheri! What made him come around?"

"A Russian man named Ivan." Kiku said.

"Oh, is Ivan a friend of Yao's?" Francis asked.

"No. They just met today and I found them kissing in our kitchen." Kiku replied. He glanced at Yao, who smiled awkwardly and blushed.

Francis chuckled ever-so slightly. "So Yao has found a companion."

"Yes, and that companion changed Yao's mind about our relationship."

"I'm so glad, Kiku."

"Maybe now I can move back to France, Francis." he said. "I'm still saving up my money for a plane ticket, though."

"I hope you can, Kiku-cheri."

"Kiku?" Ivan said.

Kiku looked over to Ivan. "One moment, Francis." He placed the phone on the counter. "Ivan-san?"

Ivan smiled. "I could pay for your ticket, you know." he said.

Kiku shook his head. "No, they are quite expensive."

"I can afford it. I am a wealthy business man." Ivan said. "Besides, I think you should see your little lover as soon as you can, do you not think so?"

"N-no. I don't feel right taking something like that from you."

"Do not feel guilty." Ivan said. "I do not mind in the least. I'd do anything for my Yao and his little siblings."

"I-I- thank you so much, Ivan-san." Kiku said, bowing several times. "Just thank you! I don't really know what to say..."

Ivan's smile widened. "It is not issue, Kiku. It really isn't. I am glad you accept, though."

Yao smiled along with his 'friend'. "I'm just glad you're happy, Kiku, aru."

Kiku joined in smiling before picking up his phone again. "I'm sorry for that interruption, Francis," he said excitedly. "Ivan-san, he- he offered to pay for a plane ticket."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Then please send my thanks to Ivan."

"Francis wants to say thank you, Ivan-san." Kiku said quickly to Ivan.

"Tell him I said he is welcome." Ivan said.

"He said you're welcome, Francis."

"I'm glad you can return to France so soon with your brother's special friend's kindness." Francis said. "When can you leave?"

Kiku turned back to Ivan. "When can I leave?"

Ivan shrugged. "As soon as possible."

The youngest turned his attention on the phone again. "He said as soon as possible. Perhaps a day or so then. Is that all right?"

"I can get you a plane ticket so you can go tonight." Ivan said.

"Tonight? He said he could get a ticket to go tonight. Do you think that'd work?"

"If you can pack fast enough." Francis said.

"I certainly can!" Kiku said.

"Then I shouldn't keep you any longer. I'd start packing, cheri." Francis said.

"I will. I love you Francis." Kiku said.

"I love you too, Kiku-cheri. I'll see you enough."

Kiku hung up the phone and grinned at Ivan almost giddily. "Thank you so much!" he said.

Ivan nodded. "I said before that it is no problem." he said. "So, you shall go tonight?"

"Hopefully!"

"Then I get you a ticket for tonight."

Kiku darted upstairs to start packing. _What to pack? Laptop, clothes, manga, maybe some games..._

Mei Mei peeked into Kiku's bedroom. "What're you doing, Kiku?" she asked.

"Packing," he replied.

"Are you leaving because of Yao?"

"Technically, but it's not what you think. We made up and I'm going to France tonight because Yao's special friend Ivan's going to get me a plane ticket, and I have to pack." he explained quickly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Special friend?"

"Well, they just met but I DID find them kissing in our kitchen so they do like each other." he said.

Mei Mei smiled. "Oh, Kiku I'm so happy that you're going back to France." she said. "I hope you're happy there."

Kiku turned around and smiled in return. "Thank you, Mei Mei-chan." he said. "I will really miss you."

"WILL YOU MISS ME, DA-ZE?" Yong-Soo asked loudly, suddenly appearing beside Mei Mei with Li Xiao.

He nodded. "I'll miss everyone."

Yong-Soo held out his arms. "Hug then, da-ze?" he asked, giving Kiku his best puppy dog look. Kiku sighed before giving Yong-Soo a very quick hug.

"No hug for your little sister?" Mei Mei asked, pouting. Kiku then hugged her. Li Xiao merely stared at him blankly, but Kiku still gave him a quick hug as well.

Yao chuckled as he headed up the stairs with Ivan. "Seems we have quite the little going away party, aru." he said.

Yong-Soo pointed to Kiku. "He's giving us hugs." he said.

"Is he now?" Yao asked. "Well, do you think I could have one?"

Kiku nodded before hugging Yao. "Again, thank you so, so much, Ivan-san." he said to Ivan.

Mei Mei looked at the tall Russian besides Yao. "Are you Yao's 'special friend'?" she asked.

"I think I am." Ivan replied.

"Did you guys really KISS?" Yong-Soo asked.

Ivan nodded. "Da. We kiss."

"Wow..." Yong-Soo said, almost amazed. "I thought Yao was against that kind of stuff!"

Yao shrugged. "I came around in the end, aru." He glanced back to Kiku. "You should finish packing."

"I should." Kiu agreed as he turned back to his bags.

As they walked off to their respected rooms, Li Xiao asked Yao, "Does this mean I can go to Iceland when I finish school?"

"If it makes you happy." Yao said.

Just the faintest hint of a smile crossed Li Xiao's expressionless face. "It does."

~'...'~

Somehow Ivan had gotten the plane ticket by that night, as he promised. Kiku was all packed up by then, so they all headed down to the airport in Yao's car. Kiku held onto his ticket tightly, not wanting to lose it. "I guess I should be going," Kiku said to his family and Ivan.

"Yes." Yao said quietly.

Kiku swallowed the hard lump in his throat. "I-I'll miss you all so much." he said.

"We will too," Mei Mei said.

"MY BROTHER'S LEAVING US! AGAIN!" Yong-Soo cried out, running to hug Kiku again.

Kiku patted Yong-Soo on the back. "Yong-Soo-kun... you're making this harder than it is."

Yao pulled Yong-Soo off of Kiku. "Just, make sure you call us and send us e-mails and everything, okay, aru?"

The Japanese teen nodded. "I will."

"Good luck with Francis," Li Xiao said. "I hope this will make you very happy."

Kiku nodded to Li Xiao. "Thanks, Li Xiao-kun." he said before turning to Ivan. "And again, tha-"

"Do not thank me again, Kiku." Ivan said. "I know of your gratitude greatly already."

Kiku blushed, embarassed. "O-Oh. Sorry." he mumbled. "Please, take care of Yao-san, will you?"

Ivan smiled. "That I can handle, Kiku." the Russian said, taking Yao's hand.

"I will send you an e-mail as soon as I arrive in France," Kiku said. "Good bye, Yao-san, Mei Mei-chan, Yong-Soo-kun, Li Xiao-kun, Ivan-san." They all waved goodbye and Kiku walked out into the airport to find his terminal.

~'...'~

Kiku once again was in the ever-crowed Paris-Charles de Gaulle Airport with his bags clutched tightly. It seemed almost like when he had first arrived in France. He headed outside to call a taxi, before he heard someone yelling, "Kiku! Kiku-cheri!"

Kiku turned to the voice and saw Francis beside his car. "FRANCIS!" Kiku shouted a little louder than he wanted. He awkwardly ran over to Francis with his bags in his hands. "I-I would hug you but the bags..."

"I'll put them in the trunk." Francis said. "Then we shall hug." He unlocked the trunk and placed what bags Kiku had and shut it. They turned to each other and hugged. "God, I missed you." Francis muttered.

"I missed you too," Kiku said back. They kissed and then hugged again. "We should head back to my apartment." Francis said.

"You have an apartment?" Kiku asked.

Francis nodded. "I got it a little earlier this month. Since my studying at Hetalia University has come to an end, I need SOMEWHERE to stay." he replied. Kiku made a soft 'oh' sound. Francis opened the shotgun seat's door for Kiku and shut it behind him.

They drove over to a smaller, much more quaint part of Paris where the apartments were abound. As they drove, Francis explained their living situation. "It's a two bedroom apartment," Francis explained. "One for me and one for you. Since I figured you wouldn't be comfortable sleeping in the same bed as me like we HAD to while we were at the university."

Kiku blushed. "That's so considerate..." he said. "But I don't think I could get used to sleeping alone again... if you know what I mean..."

Francis raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well then, that room can be an extra in case someone stays over."

"Right."

They eventually reached Francis's apartment. They climbed up the stairs to the second floor of the complex where Francis unlocked the door to his apartment. Kiku immediately saw that all his friends were there. "HI KIKU!" Feliciano immediately shouted, practically flying across the room to hug his friend.

Kiku stiffened for a moment. "H-Hello, Feliciano..."

Ludwig smiled towards Feli and Kiku. "Nice to see you again." he said. "Would you like me to pry Feli off of you?" Kiku nodded. Ludwig walked over to Feliciano and gently pulled him away from Kiku.

Sadiq was the next to say hi. "Good to see ya, Kiku." he said. "We all missed ya."

"That's why we're having a little welcome back party here." Elizaveta said, smiling.

Herakles blinked sleepily. "...missed you... Kiku..." he murmured.

Gilbert snorted. "I barely missed you..."Elizaveta slapped him. "You missed him so much, Gilbert!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Amigos, this isn't time to argue!" Antonio said. "It is a time to CELEBRATE!"

"Ha, yeah! Party!" Alfred said, grinning almost stupidly.

Arthur smiled. "Bloody git..."

Kiku grinned to all his friends. "Thank you all," he said. "I'm glad to see you all again."

"We're glad to see you too," Francis said back, kissing Kiku on the cheek.

Kiku sat down on the couch in the main room. "We should all catch up." Everyone spent their day describing to Kiku what they'd been doing since he'd gone. Arthur and Alfred, like Francis, finished their studies and found an apartment somewhere, the others stayed at the university for summer courses, Herakles somehow found himself dating Gupta, and (this one surprised him the most) Elizaveta had started dating Sadiq. "I'm surprised, Elizaveta." Kiku said. "I thought you'd go for someone... a little..."

"Different?" she finished.

He nodded. "Different."

"Well... he's really nice once you get to know him." she said.

Kiku then explained his problems with Yao, them patching things up, and the strange businessman Ivan. "Hmmm... I wonder who that Ivan guy could be!" Alfred said.

"He said he was a wealthy business man... I wonder what he does..."

"Do you know his last name?" Arthur asked.

"Braginski, I think." Kiku said.

Arthur snapped. "Ivan Braginski!" he exclaimed. "He's president of some vodka company! I can't remember the name, though..."

"Ivan? No... he couldn't be..."

"Unless I'm mistaken, he IS the president of a vodka company." Arthur said. "Believe me, I know my alcohol."

Kiku sat silent for a moment. "Oh my..." he muttered. "I never expected him to be president of a company, but..."

"At least he was very kind." Francis said.

The Japanese teen nodded. "Extremely. I don't even remember how many times I thanked him yesterday."

"Ivan sounds like a cool dude. Usually you think those kinds of people are all high and mighty but he was so freakin' nice to ya," Alfred said.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "That's a stereotype. I'm sure presidents of companies are pretty nice."

"It's getting late..." Ludwig pointed out. "We should all head home."

A few awww'd but began to say goodbye to Kiku and Francis nonetheless. After they'd all gone, Francis locked the door for the night. "I bet it was nice to see your friends again." Francis said.

Kiku nodded. "Yes. It was lovely. I didn't realize how much I really missed them." he said. "But it did get a little overwhelming later on."

"At least we're alone now." Francis said. "You can unpack tomorrow. Maybe we should head off to bed."

"Yeah..." Kiku yawned. 'I am pretty tired."

"It was a tiring day, Kiku-cheri." Francis said. "But at least you're home."

Kiku smiled and stood up from the couch. He walked down the short hall and looked at the three doors. "Which is our room?"

"The left door." Francis said. Kiku opened the door and looked around the room. Francis had a book shelf with several books on it, a TV facing the bed, which was a full-size. Kiku pulled off his clothes and put on his night clothes, which he had taken from one of his bags and climbed into his bed. Francis soon joined him. "Good night, Kiku-cheri." Francis said, kissing Kiku on the nose.

"Good night, Francis. I love you." Kiku muttered in reply, shifting in the bed until he was comfortable.

"I love you too." Francis said back. He switched off the bedside lamp. As they lay there, Kiku only thought about what the future would hold for the two.

* * *

**A/N: This is a representation of your brain: *reading reading reading for your enjoyment* Brain: Oh god, this chapter is so long... oh god... OH GOD! *explodes then implodes then explodes again***

**Yes, but this turned out to be WAY too long. I intended this to be at the most 3,000 words. BUT NO. I HAD TO HAVE 6, 800.**

**I just hope you enjoyed the ride. I love this story, and oh God I want to write a sequel now. Do you want one? Do you want this to be left as is? TELL ME!**

**...if your brain is still alive. Well, I'll miss you guys. This was so freakin' fun to write. You're welcome, Paris. Just... you're welcome. And thanks for letting me write this for you! Also, I made just one slight allusion to your boyfriend in this. When Francis opens the door Kiku, I just thought of Tony. Because he had to take me up the street to my house, AND HE OPENED THE CAR DOOR FOR ME. *sniffs* THAT'S THE NICEST THING EVER. Well, I shouldn't stay any longer. *awkwardly inches out of room***


End file.
